Birthday Blues
by Wamakai
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot about Gokudera's birthday. Fem!GokuxYamamoto, 80xFem!59 Please R


**Inspiration has struck again. I really hope you like it. I've kind of typed it in a hurry and there may be a mistake here and there, but I really wanted to get this idea out there and hear what you guys think. Very short and very fluffy, but I've put effort into it so I really hope it doesn't suck. Either way, let me know? Many thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters or locations in this fan fiction story that you might recognize from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

Her fingers danced over the notes of the piano as a wistful smile touched her lips.

For once she let herself dream and wish. Her melody was that much sadder. The tones fell into mournful minor keys and continued to tell of the pain she felt in her heart.

Haru had been spending that much time with him.

It shouldn't have hurt that much but it did. Her notes got louder with the next crescendo and one angry tear rolled down her cheek. How could anything affect her so much.

There was only so much she cared about a few things in life but lately, even Tenth had not been able to raise her spirits. She dashed the tears away with expert hands, not missing a note.

Her finger finally fell on the last note and she looked down at the keys that blurred before her. Stupid tears. Did they know who they were falling for? Honestly, why should she even care that they had gone out together today…

It was only her birthday after all…

She sighed and was about to rise when she noticed a figure in the doorway.

No way! He had seen her cry. She wiped away her tears and sniffled then stood indignantly. What was he doing there?

"Happy Birthday," he said with a gentle smile. She coloured. She had been sure he had forgotten. She had prepared herself for that but not this.

Then he took a step forward and raised her face to his. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and why she was letting him was beyond her. Her green eyes met his brown ones and he cocked his head to the side.

"Haya-chan doesn't cry," he said simply. It wasn't meant as some stupid and misplaced form of comfort or anything. It was simply a statement of fact.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going on a date with Haru," she said turning away and crossing her arms.

"Is Haya-chan jealous?" he asked. Her fingers clenched. That was exactly it. She was jealous. She clicked her tongue feeling her body move of its own volition. There was no avoiding the inevitable now.

In one movement, she had jerked his face down to hers and crushed her lips to his. It was a kiss meant to teach him a lesson. What exactly that lesson was, she had no idea. She had pulled away from him feeling her face grow hotter. She gasped when his hands, which had gone around her, squeezed her waist gently.

He had touched his forehead to hers.

Her breath had come out laboured.

His hand had risen to her neck.

His lips joined hers once more and he took over from where she had left off.

"I didn't want to go on a date with Haru. She wanted to pick out a gift for you," he said when he finally let her up for air. She blinked up at him. She had said that she was going to town with him that day but she hadn't called it a date.

"I got you something too," he said digging into his pocket for the little box there. He pulled out a little silver ring with a bright red ruby in the middle. How on earth had he managed to get something like that? It had to cost a fortune even with a fake stone and she knew her jewellery well enough to know.

Wait, what did this mean?

"I was going to confess to Haya-chan, but I guess you beat me to it," he said smiling.

She looked at the ring he had slipped onto her right hand and felt the tears come again. He was the dumbest guy she knew and the most infuriating… but she loved him more than she could ever have thought she would.

Taking her hand in his, Yamamoto Takeshi led her out of the school's music room. She had practiced enough for the day and now it was time to really enjoy her birthday – the first of many, she surprised herself by hoping fervently – she would get to spend by his side.


End file.
